legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
Queen Chrysalis
Queen of the Changelings, Chrysalis used Twilight's brother in order to gain enough power to rule over all of Equestria. In the end, however, it was the love between Shining Armor and Princess Cadence that defeated her. She later returns and has captured the Princesses and Twilight's friends, but she is then dethroned by Thorax with the help of Starlight Glimmer, Discord, and Trixie, with the former taking her place. She later vows revenge against Starlight for this occurrence. She is voiced by Kathleen Barr. HailFire Empire Storyline She joined forces with Phantom and helped him exact his revenge upon those responsible for his exile. The B Team Storyline Totally Mobian Spies She helps out her old friend the Iron Queen. Her shaping shifting helped frame Eddy for a crime he did not comment. However she left before the final fight seeing that Iron Queen was gonna fail. LOTM: The New Multi-Universal War TGTTA 2 Chrysalis makes a reappearance in The Multiversal Reversing Adventure at the end of Season 2, where it turns out she is a partner of The Joker. Chrysalis provided Joker with magic power and his magic nullifer for his group to use. Joker wants to make a full time partnership, which she is reluctant at first but agrees. Joker helps her conquer Equestria with the tools she needs and she helps him with his own endeavors. Despite her partnership to Joker, she isn't officially a member of Thawne's legion but still helps Joker's group. Making good on his word, The Joker sents his team to help Chrysalis in her invasion of Equestria, they manage to slaughter quiet a few ponies giving Chrysalis more power increasing her strength and they work to keep enslaving thought they are set back a bit by Uni Kitty and her friends intervention.They stills get to cripple a bit of the resistance thankfully for the legion and Chrysalis has become quite a bit stronger thanks to absorbing the magic thanking The Joker for her boost in power and tells Joker her goal with the Legion is that she wants to become a god. Her Contribution is Season 4 is to work with Joker's allies to try and destroy Phineas, Isabella, King Julian, Django and Marceline. She decides to blow the island with Bison and Machete after Fang, Eggman Nega and Darkwarrior Duck fail to get the slip on the 5. Queen Chrysalis keeps again in the shadows until Totally Mobian Spies where she and The Joker plot to get the Pure Hearts away from the heroes while finding more Spear of Destiny parts to awaken her army again as it was weakened. This was foiled, but Chrysalis left with her own gain, an understanding on the other heroes and more. She gets the spear with Thawne and when the legion changes the multiverse, Chrysalis' powers have grown massively to the point of being a rival to Machete and uses her new powers to enslave the multiverse. She almost kills Bender, Skipper, Deathstroke and most of the remaining heroes until Darhk manages to be her better and uses his own magic against her to stall her so the heroes can go after Joker. Toffee convinces her to give some of her power over to his magic container so he can proceed with his plot, Chrysalis asks what Toffee wants with his allegiance with the legion and Toffee just walks off. Toffee brings her to the lair, and informs of what happened with the other 3 leaders, Chrysalis decides to kill Deathstroke over what he did to Joker. She is still vastly powerful and is one of the central figures behind giving Toffee his Disney kingdom and keeping the heroes from forming a base. She also is one of the main figures behind Mewni's invasion having been central to Toffee's plan to kill Moon. Chrysalis celebrates her conquest of Mewni with Toffee and that they now have the universe under their control which Toffee states isn't true with the spear of destiny in their hands. She suggests to use the heroes' love for their friends to force them when Khan brings them Starfire and Marceline. When the team goes after them, she decides to target Twilight and initially owns her until she brags about her own success until Discord even the odds and with Rick and Lisa's Help manages to create an science potion to help Twilight which gave her a growth spurt growing her to being as tall as Celestia and as powerful. She manages to get the upper hand and kills Queen Chrysalis. Fire Rebellion Storyline She opposes the Order of the Just and Blue Flare. She is a danger to both due to the fact that she can use her powers to infiltrate either as a mole. However, Queen Chrysalis is not as much of a threat to them as The Meta is, but coincidentally is an ally to Sigma, the A.I. responsible for The Meta. Both Chrysalis and Sigma had manipulated General Dayton to the point of the latter threatening to destroy Equestria with Tungsten Missiles from the LOKI Space Weapon. Season 6 TBA Gallery 468px-Queen_of_Changelings.png Queen Chrysalis giggling S2E26.2.png Queen chrysalis by blackm3sh-d4x9ml5.png Chrysalis ceremony podium cropped S2E26.png Vlcsnap-2016-08-20-10h27m21s6.png Vlcsnap-2016-08-20-10h27m24s41.png Vlcsnap-2016-08-20-10h27m27s72.png Queen Chrysalis cackling evilly S8E13.png Queen Chrysalis disguised as Cadance ID S2E25.png Queen Chrysalis photographer disguise ID S8E13.png Queen_Chrysalis_cursing_Starlight_Glimmer's_name_S6E26.png Queen_Chrysalis_levitating_one_of_her_newborns_S6E16.png Кристалис_в_полёте_С6С26.png Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Phantom's ensemble Category:The Hailfire Empire Category:The Cosmic Empire Category:Third in Command Category:Double Agent Category:Non Humans Category:Magic Users Category:Royalty Category:Mystical Creatures Category:Former members of Iron Queen's Syndicate Category:Characters debutting in Totally Mobian Spies Category:Shape Shifters Category:Child Murderer Category:Characters in Totally Mobian Spies Category:The Dreaded Category:Scary Characters Category:Green Eyed Characters Category:Blue Eyed Characters Category:Black Haired Characters Category:Blue Haired Characters Category:Queens Category:Lover Stealers Category:Creepy Awesome Characters Category:Succubus Category:Brotherhood of Shadows Category:Order of the Just Villains Category:Enemies of Task Force 142 Category:Enemies of Blue Flare Category:Allies of Lord Bagra Category:Insurrectionists Category:Enemies of Slade and his ensemble Category:The B Team’s villains Category:The V Team's Villains Category:Characters voiced and/or played by Kathleen Barr Category:Members of Team Ironhide Category:Characters in Fire Rebellion Season 6 Category:Villains in Fire Rebellion Season 6 Category:Deceased Characters Category:Character in Legends of the Multi-Universe: Armageddon Category:Characters in LOTM: Weirdmageddon Category:Characters hailing from the Hasbro Universe Category:Partner Category:Brotherhood of Vader Category:Breakout Villains Category:Archenemies Category:Big Bads Category:Arrogant Villains Category:Control Freaks Category:Jerks Category:Sadists Category:Knight of Cerebus Category:Karma Houdini Category:Master Manipulator Category:Sociopaths Category:Seeker Of Vengeance Category:Evil Counterparts Category:Giygasians Category:Former members of Phantom's ensemble Category:Characters in TGTTA 2 Category:Villains in TGTTA 2 Category:The Legion of Past, Present and Future Evil Category:The Joker's Old Rogue Gang Category:Main Members of The Legion of Past, Present and Future Evil Category:The Cult of Cipher Category:Characters that hail from the My Little Pony Universe Category:Characters in LOTM: Monster Squad Category:Bullies Category:Incriminators Category:Characters voiced and/or played by Kaori Nazuka Category:Former Members of The Legion of Past, Present and Future Evil